


Package Deal

by stardropdream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Switching, Teasing, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: When Kolivan suggests that Keith take a new Blade partner that isn't Shiro, Keith and Shiro examine what their place in the universe might be and what they need to do to live the life they want.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 86
Kudos: 332





	Package Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request for an anonymous requester who wanted to see me finish a wip I had for "Kolivan learns the hard lesson of what happens when you try to separate Shiro and Keith." The fic ended up evolving from my original idea, but I really like how it went haha, and I hope you enjoy reading it! 
> 
> I spent way too long trying to phrase this in a way that doesn't give the impression this is a threesome fic, because it isn't. That said, re: the exhibitionism tag, Shiro and Keith do have sex while Kolivan is on the phone with Keith. Just fair warning. 
> 
> Thank you eternally to [Sunday](https://twitter.com/SundaySEternal) for reading this over for me!

Shiro always sinks into Keith with such care, his large hands always gentle as they cradle Keith’s body. The first times they ever were together, it was nearly too much for Keith, to watch the way Shiro touched him, to stare into his eyes and see such tenderness. 

“Yeah,” Keith sighs as he clings tight to the back of Shiro’s neck, shifting his hips to make it easier for Shiro to slide into him. “You like that, Shiro?” 

“Yeah, baby,” Shiro says and buries his face against Keith’s neck, inhaling sharply, the curve of his smile pressing against Keith’s skin. It sends shudders rippling down Keith’s spine. 

Breathlessly, he asks, “I feel good?” 

Shiro gives a jerky nod, his hips pressing up. Shiro’s so big, large in the best way, crowding Keith up against the wall and hitching him up, pressing him there like it’s easy, like Keith weighs nothing at all. Their clothes hang off their bodies in various states of undress, Keith’s robes untucked and his leggings tugged aside to make room for Shiro’s cock, and Shiro with his buttons undone and trousers tugged down off his hips. If someone were to walk in on them like this, it’d be obvious what they’re doing— half-naked, Shiro buried in Keith, Shiro lifting Keith easily against the wall. 

Keith loves that danger of the thought— the real threat of someone coming in and seeing them. It’s a small thrill he hasn’t felt in a long time except for when he’s in Shiro’s arms. 

Keith’s fingers pet through Shiro’s hair as he coaxes Shiro to move, to get Shiro rocking into him the way Keith likes. Shiro’s always been good with instruction and direction, with command, and this is no different— Shiro is always so obedient when he fucks into Keith. He always knows how to give Keith exactly what he wants. 

Keith bites at Shiro’s ear, moaning sweetly as they rock together. “Our meetings are in five minutes.” 

Shiro sighs his name, thrusting up. Keith wriggles, squeezing around Shiro as they move. He feels held aloft, protected in Shiro’s sure grip. He bites Shiro’s ear again, then drags his lips down his jaw in an unhurried, lingering touch. He likes to touch Shiro whenever he can, likes the way Shiro always shudders apart because of Keith’s attentions. He’s always so responsive and he always knows how to make Keith feel good. 

And it feels good, always, to be like this with Shiro. He loves that they get to be together now, get to have this after everything the universe has thrown their way. They’re here. That’s what matters. They’re here and they’re together, alive and in love. Even if it’s been months since they first got together, Keith still feels delirious with that knowledge— that they have each other, forever. 

“Go faster,” Keith says, nearly begging. He’d rather spend hundreds of minutes, endless moments, being taken apart by Shiro— but they do have meetings soon, and they can only press their luck for so long.

Keith’s nails drag across the back of Shiro’s shoulders, no danger of breaking skin when they’re both still in their uniforms. It makes Shiro groan anyway, the way he always does when Keith leaves marks on him. He squirms in closer, as if that might coax Keith to dig in deeper. 

Shiro obeys Keith’s command, fucking up into him with such force that Keith’s head thumps back against the wall. It only draws out a delighted moan from him, squeezing his legs tighter around Shiro’s hips, trusting Shiro to hold him up. They rock together, rutting. Keith’s cock nudges over Shiro’s firm stomach and it makes Keith shudder, clenching around the cock inside him. 

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro groans against his shoulder, holding him up and thrusting into him. “Baby, you feel so good—” 

He babbles a bit more, praise and desire tumbling past his lips, and Keith drinks it up, shuddering more from the words than the actions, although the combination is leaving him feeling jelly-legged and weak-kneed. He clings tight to Shiro, panting his name as they move. 

They’re going to be late for their meetings. Keith really doesn’t care.

“Think they’ll come look for us?” he asks, gasping as Shiro’s hand finds his cock and squeezes. It means he’s holding Keith up with one hand, and the casual display of strength is always going to make Keith hot and squirmy. Shiro is so strong and his smile is wicked. 

Shiro bites Keith’s neck, sucking a bruise against his skin. He doesn’t even bother to put it down low so Keith can cover it with his robes. The casual possessiveness of it makes Keith tremble. 

He tangles his fingers in Shiro’s hair, cradling him close, forcing him in against his neck. He groans when Shiro’s teeth drag across his skin, blunt but sending little sparks of pleasure pulsing through him. 

“You’d love that,” Shiro says, voice thready with desire but still managing to tease. He’s always so good at picking up on Keith’s suggestions. The big hand cupping Keith’s ass, holding him open as he fucks into him, squeezes him. The hand around his cock slides up, thumb teasing along his crown. “You’d love if someone were to walk in and see how you look right now? So pretty, Keith. You always look so good.” 

“Fuck,” Keith says, jerking Shiro’s head back so he can kiss him sloppily. Everything is heady and uncoordinated, but that’s the way Keith likes it— the imperfection of it, the hurried mess, the fact they can’t even get their clothes off all the way before they have to touch each other. He always wants to touch Shiro. He never gets enough of him. 

The minutes pass. Their meetings have started without them.

Keith breaks the kiss to bump his forehead to Shiro’s so they can stare into one another’s eyes. Keith isn’t a romantic, he’ll swear by that, but he loves to look at Shiro. He loves when Shiro is all he can see— the deep warmth of his eyes, the curve of his smile. He wants his senses always flooded with Shiro, every inch of his body belonging to the man he loves. It always feels too powerful, to see all the ways they belong to each other. 

“Beautiful, sweetheart,” Shiro says, soft and reverent, his voice punched-out, like he still doesn’t believe he gets to have this, that he gets to have Keith. His hands are always so gentle and big on Keith’s body, holding him close like he’s precious. 

Keith swivels his hips, squeezing around Shiro, coaxing him to keep moving. He mumbles promises and praise against Shiro’s lips, and he knows Shiro is weak to it, knows it’s the best way to get him to come. And Shiro does, gripping Keith tight and spilling inside him with a groan. Keith feels Shiro flood into him, the twitch of the perfect cock inside him. 

Keith grins, feeling feral with it, and bites Shiro’s smiling mouth. He swallows every one of Shiro’s delighted moans as he shudders through his orgasm, spilling inside Keith. 

When Shiro comes back down, both of them trembling in the wake of it, they stay still. Shiro keeps Keith pressed to the wall, all of Keith’s limbs wrapped around Shiro and clinging. Keith loves the feeling of that, too, how good it always feels to be sandwiched between Shiro’s body and the wall, to feel just how strong he is. The wall is unrelenting, but Shiro is gentle for all his strength, all the firm expanse of his body. 

Shiro goes willingly when Keith gets his feet back under him. Keith barely takes a moment to catch his breath before he pushes Shiro down onto his knees, putting him eye-level with his hard cock. The intent is clear and Shiro comes to him, looking up at Keith like he’s the world. He tugs Keith’s leggings down and lets his mouth close around his cock, lips pulled taut but curving up at the corners as he swallows around him. 

Shiro barely has to touch him like this, just the heavy sigh of his breath, the perfect curl of his tongue. It’d be laughably easy to come just from the image of Shiro on his knees, his hands sliding up Keith’s thighs, his eyes dark and focused. Shiro’s tongue drags and Keith tips his head, groaning. Shiro always takes such good care of him, swallowing around him and bobbing his head, letting Keith fuck past his lips. 

Keith is a trembling mess, fucked full of Shiro’s come, his body weak-limbed and satisfied, and it’s only a few swipes of Shiro’s mouth before Keith’s coming down his throat. Keith groans, fingers twisted up in Shiro’s hair to drag him in close. Shiro’s nose brushes over Keith’s belly and he moans, garbled and delighted, drinking Keith down. 

Keith feels fuzzy at the edges in the best way as he catches his breath. When Shiro finishes milking Keith’s cock, he eases back off only to grin up at him. He looks triumphant as he adjusts Keith’s clothes for him. Keith watches him, unhurried, his fingers still buried in Shiro’s hair. He never gets tired of touching Shiro’s hair, really— tugging it, playing with it, petting it. He knows Shiro likes it, too. 

Keith hums happily when Shiro climbs back to his feet, towering over Keith again and smiling at him, his big hands cupping Keith’s hips. Everything about Shiro is always so big. 

“Hey, handsome,” Keith says, voice nearly a coo. He strokes his fingers along Shiro’s jaw. “How’d I get so lucky to have you, huh?” 

“You’re a sap,” Shiro says affectionately, which is rich coming from him. For their anniversary last month, he’d researched, ordered, and grown dozens of hybrid roses bred to match the exact shade of Keith’s eyes. It’d been unbearably sappy, and Keith had cried maybe a little just before he fucked Shiro into the mattress covered in those same petals. He’d looked pretty then. Keith loves him so much it’s nearly suffocating. 

“We should get to our meetings,” Keith says with a sigh, closing his eyes with a soft smile when Shiro nuzzles in closer, his nose bumping against Keith’s. Keith’s fingers find Shiro’s smiling lips, tracing absently. 

Being with Shiro is always bliss, but he’s not sure this will be enough to get him through another meeting of the same things they always have meetings about. 

“Probably,” Shiro agrees. He looks at Keith, his smile indulgent. “You feel good, Keith? Was that okay?” 

Keith always wants to laugh when Shiro asks him that, as if there could ever be a universe where Shiro doesn’t make him feel amazing, like a supernova bursting to life. He kisses Shiro in answer. 

He loves to taste himself on Shiro’s tongue, how easily and perfectly Shiro lays worship to him. And Shiro does worship him. Nobody treats Keith as gently, as reverently. Nobody ever could. 

“We should get going,” Shiro says in that gentle way of his. Keith wants to protest, wants to pull Shiro back to their room and just spend the day with him. But Keith can be responsible, and they do have a job to do. It’s strange, how there was once a time when he looked forward to everything he could do with the Blades. It seems he feels that less and less lately. 

“I know.” 

Shiro kisses him again, first Keith’s pouting lips and then the tip of his nose. His smile is sweet, almost boyish, as he looks at him. “We’ll have time later.”

Keith sighs. His fingers skim up the front of Shiro’s coat, adjusting his lapels and redoing the buttons of his uniform for him. He makes sure that Shiro is presentable and serene, although there’s no fixing the sex hair and the cock-sucking lips. It’s part of Shiro’s charm, to somehow still be commanding and authoritative even when it’s clear he was just on his knees for Keith. 

Keith’s cock stirs at the thought of it, his often-blessed Galra stamina threatening to distract him yet again into a round two. He wrestles the stirrings of arousal back down, if only for Shiro’s sake, and kisses him again to distract from how fucking perfect Shiro looks. 

“Baby,” Shiro says with a sigh, a warning woven in the single word.

“I know.” Keith draws back, patting Shiro’s chest before dropping his hand to take Shiro’s. “Come on. Let’s get these meetings over with. We can make up for lost time tonight.”

Shiro grins, cheeks a pretty pink, and Keith knows that Shiro will take that challenge. He always was so, so competitive. 

The walk to their meetings is torture, though. It’s not nearly enough time spent just holding Shiro’s hand, but Keith knows he’d feel that way no matter how long of a walk it was. 

They come to a crossroads in the hallway, one leading to Keith’s meeting with Kolivan and the other to Shiro’s meeting with Garrison envoys. They linger for as long as they can, waiting until the last possible moment to let go of each other’s hands. 

“See you later, sweetheart,” Shiro says with a smile that makes Keith’s heart want to break in two. He already feels all motivation for the day evaporating with each step Shiro takes from him.

It doesn’t help that his meeting with Kolivan is probably going to be a boring overview of new recruits and coordinating new training regimens. Keith thought that returning to the Blades would feel triumphant, that he would feel surer of his place here, but the reality is that often Kolivan tables Keith’s suggestions in favor of more research, more training, more recruiting. Keith can’t remember the last time he actually went on a mission that felt more threatening than transporting a diplomat. It’s not what Keith wants, but he’s trying to be patient. 

This meeting will likely be more of the same— things that don’t really affect or concern Keith at all. 

-

“I believe your relationship with Captain Shirogane is affecting your work,” Kolivan says barely two seconds after Keith finally arrives for his meeting with him. 

Keith opens his mouth and then snaps it shut again, stunned into a temporary silence. This is not what he expected Kolivan to say, and he’s sure it must show on his face. He’s not very good at the whole ‘ancient spy organization poker face’ thing. 

“Uh— _what_?” 

Kolivan doesn’t blink as he repeats, “I believe your—” 

“No, no, I heard you,” Keith says with a wave of his hand, flabbergasted. “I— are you serious?” 

“Yes.” 

Well. Keith supposes he already knew he’s serious. Kolivan isn’t one to beat around the bush. The stunned silence fades away, replaced instead with a rush of indignant anger. He feels it climb through his body, can picture the way Shiro would touch his shoulder to soothe him, remind him to be patient and kind, remind him that he’s a Senior Blade now in his own right and he doesn’t need to scream for what he wants. 

He bites back his anger, smoothing it back down again. Shiro would be proud of him. 

“Where is this coming from?” Keith asks, with far more reasonableness than he would have otherwise if not for picturing Shiro’s handsome face. 

Keith respects Kolivan. They’ve worked together for some time for the betterment of the universe. Keith doesn’t particularly want to be angry with him, and he respects his judgement at the best of times. But Kolivan’s announcement has absolutely thrown him for a loop. 

“I have my reservations about mated pairs working together as is,” Kolivan says, hands tucked behind his back. “It can be a distraction. It can be difficult to make life-or-death choices when a compromising companion is beside you.” 

“That makes no sense,” Keith says. “You work alongside Antok.” 

Kolivan’s mouth twists in displeasure. “That is different. We do not go on missions together.” 

“Sure, but you sent me on a mission to find my _mom_ , Kolivan,” Keith says, hands on his hips. “You can’t tell me that wasn’t a compromising choice.” 

Kolivan frowns at Keith with unexpressed disappointment. Keith does not wither in the face of it because he’s never particularly felt compelled to shame by authority figures and their disappointment, not even Kolivan whom he respects. If anything, it’s more likely to make Keith dig in his heels and persist. 

“If it is a question of the universe or your mate, I know which you would choose,” Kolivan says. 

He has a point there. It makes Keith flush with heat, not from embarrassment, but rather from a strange sort of pleasure, of pride— yes, let the universe know who Keith would pick, every single time. It’s not a choice at all. It will always be Shiro. 

“As such, I have concerns about your productivity,” Kolivan says, betraying nothing on his face.

Keith’s face, meanwhile, scrunches up in confusion as he squints up at Kolivan. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“We have no other partners on this ship who take so long to… debrief,” Kolivan says with far too much gravity. 

_Debrief,_ Keith thinks, his mind immediately summoning the horrible joke Shiro would make if he heard this. _Oh, someone was being de-briefed, alright._

Maybe the sex is what Kolivan means. Keith schools his expression back into something neutral and vaguely puzzled, but it’s too late— he’s never been good at hiding how besotted Shiro makes him, and Kolivan is the leader of an ancient spy organization. Of course he notices Keith’s moony expression. 

Keith clears his throat. “You better not be implying that you think Shiro makes me weak.” 

“I wouldn’t,” Kolivan says, whether because he agrees that’d be a shitty thing to say or because he knows Keith would try to stab him over it, Keith isn’t sure. “But you worked with far more productivity and focus when you worked independently. Before.” Before Keith can protest, he adds, “We have seen you compromise the mission for your mate before, as well.”

And that had been even before Shiro _was_ his mate, Keith thinks. His cheeks feel warm again. He doesn’t look away from Kolivan, refusing to back down. He’s never going to be ashamed of all the things he’s done for Shiro, and all that Shiro’s done for him. It will never be a question for Keith. 

“I would put Shiro above all else regardless of whether he’s by my side or not,” Keith says fiercely. 

Kolivan sighs. “That, I know.” He stares at Keith and when he speaks again, there’s something almost soft in his tone: “I’m not saying this to be cruel, Keith.” 

Keith deflates, but only a little, unwilling to fully let go of his indignant anger. “I know.” 

Kolivan isn’t heartless, for all people might joke he is. He doesn’t show much on his face and has the weirdest sense of humor Keith has ever seen, but Kolivan is a good man and a good leader. He cares far more than he shows and if he’s bringing this issue to Keith, it isn’t out of concern for some unmoving, faceless machine like the Blade, but concern for Keith himself. 

It’s misplaced, though. Yes, Keith worked more forcefully when he first joined the Blades, when he was only a single entity in a faceless spy organization with nothing to lose. It wasn’t any positive feeling that fueled him onward back then. He was wayward, displaced, and suffering a broken heart. He threw himself into the mission so many times that he nearly died for it, a sparking fallen star against a barrier that never would have budged. 

Shiro makes him feel anchored— not like he’s dragged beneath the surface, but like he finally knows what he’s fighting for. Like no matter how far a mission might take him, there will always be someone bringing him home again. He would choose Shiro over the universe every single time, but that doesn’t mean Keith won’t always fight first to protect the universe where they both get to live. 

“So… what, then?” Keith asks. “You’re going to try to sneakily reassign us?” 

Kolivan is silent. 

Keith narrows his eyes and snaps, sounding waspish, “I’m a Senior Blade, too. Don’t I get a say in this?” 

Kolivan inclines his head, the only capitulation he’s willing to offer, it seems. “I only want you to consider a new partner,” he says. “To see if you might be more productive and reach your full potential.” 

“Productive in what?” Keith mutters darkly. It’s not as if he’s been going on any sort of necessary missions. He’s been doing training and paperwork. Keith’s lips thin. “You really think I’ll be a— what? Better soldier? If he’s not with me?” 

Kolivan shakes his head, the only crack in his otherwise impassive face. Keith supposes this is why he’s the leader of an ancient spy organization— his expression is impenetrable. _He_ can do the poker face without issue. Kolivan probably has no idea what poker even is. 

Shiro would find that joke hilarious. 

“I only ask you to consider it,” Kolivan says. He isn’t budging on this and it just makes Keith’s heart sink— to think that he could be a co-leader in this organization and yet be treated like a child in need of oversight.

“I think this conversation is over,” Keith says and turns from Kolivan without another word. 

-

Keith still feels rattled even once he leaves the helm of the Blade ship in search of Shiro. Because of course he’d seek out Shiro. 

He’s still agitated, and he knows it shows on his face. More than one Blade recruit scurries out of his way when they see Keith storming down the hallway. Keith’s sure he must look dramatic, his hair wild around him, his Senior Blade robes swirling behind him as he moves, hands clenched at his sides. 

He’s ready for a fight, but that’s the thing. The universe is saved, supposedly, and there’s nothing left to fight. The Blades do more humanitarian work lately than they do actual fighting. There are the occasional skirmishes, a few outlying empire-loyal Galra to take down, but for the most part, Keith’s doing paperwork and training new recruits. Or going on diplomatic missions with Shiro. 

He loves those missions with Shiro. He loves that after everything, they still get to be together, working side by side to make the universe better. And Kolivan wants to separate them? It’s absurd. 

He finds Shiro in their quarters, freshly returned from his own slew of meetings between Garrison officials and Blades. Shiro’s transition between the two is still up in the air, the Garrison so loath to let Shiro go. But Shiro is stubborn, far more stubborn than the brass. 

He brightens when he sees Keith, and then sobers as he takes in Keith’s expression.

“Hey, Keith,” he says as Keith goes to him. His big hands cup Keith’s hips easily, tugging him in. He doesn’t let Keith say anything, just stoops to kiss him in greeting. 

It instantly soothes all of Keith’s frayed edges. He sighs, sinking into the touch. He loops his arms around the back of Shiro’s neck, pressing against him and kissing him sweetly. 

“What’s up?” Shiro asks when they part, his hand skimming up Keith’s back. 

Keith tells him what Kolivan said as Shiro leads Keith back towards their bed, sitting them down. There’s no innuendo in the action, Keith knows, just Shiro wanting Keith to get off his feet and rest after a long day. 

When Keith finishes recounting the meeting, he expects Shiro to scoff and roll his eyes, but instead Shiro just hums thoughtfully, his fingers passing gently through Keith’s hair. 

Shiro says, “He might have a point, Keith.” 

Keith jerks away from Shiro’s touch, unsure if he should feel stung or betrayed. “What?” 

“We do… _de-brief_ quite a bit,” Shiro says, and flashes his familiarly wicked smile. Keith _knew_ he’d make that joke. He knew it. 

“Not that much!” 

“It was enough of a fight to get the Blades to accept non-Galra, right? Not that I think Kolivan would boot me or anything, but we’re doing important work… I don’t want to distract you from all the amazing things you’re doing.” 

Shiro is technically part of the Blades now, although his position is a precarious one— stuck between the Garrison and the Blade of Marmora, neither a Captain nor a Blade recruit. Some days he wears his old Garrison uniform and other days he slips into the skin-tight Blade suit. Shiro doesn’t have his own Luxite blade yet, something Keith is still working on making happen, and he’s now lost all his authority within the Garrison, too. 

It’s what they’ve been working on for months, trying to get the organizations to integrate, trying to get the Blades to accept recruits from across the universe, not just those with Galra blood. Romelle is another recent addition, although her lack of affiliation with any one nation or universal organization makes her an easier recruit to integrate. Keith’s pretty sure it’s helped that she’s using her Altean shapeshifting abilities to make herself look more purple in certain lights. 

“ _We’re_ doing amazing things,” Keith insists, and he doesn’t even mean that as an innuendo, but he sees Shiro’s mouth twitch in that cute way he does whenever he’s holding back a joke. Keith cups Shiro’s jaw, thumb brushing along the slope of his cheekbone. “I don’t want to be here without you by my side.” 

“You don’t mean that, sweetheart,” Shiro says, leaning into the touch. 

“I do.” Keith wriggles closer. “I finally have you,” he says, his hand finding Shiro’s and squeezing. “I want to be with you all the time. What’s the point of saving the universe if I don’t get to spend the rest of my life with you?” 

It’s just another example of how the Blades feel constricting. They brought Keith understanding about himself when he first joined, gave him a place to belong and a fight to win. Now, more and more, it feels so much like the way the Garrison did: a collar around his neck, ever-tightening, a leash yanking him back every time he takes a step. 

He knows Shiro’s long felt that way about the Garrison, too. It’s why he agreed to join the Blades in the first place. 

“You’re acting like I’d be gone-gone,” Shiro says, hand smoothing up Keith’s side. He plucks at the tie to Keith’s robe with instinctive ease, letting the wrap of his uniform swish open. “I’ll still be here with you all the time, Keith. What’s wrong with having another partner and seeing if it works for you? You like working with Acxa. Or Regris.” 

Keith pouts. “That’s not the point.” He looks down, watching Shiro start to tug Keith’s robe off entirely. “Kolivan gets to partner up with Antok. Why are we different?” 

“Kolivan probably doesn’t like that he’s nearly walked in on us having sex at least twice,” Shiro says and doesn’t sound the least bit embarrassed or remorseful. It’s kind of hot. Keith squirms in closer, reaching behind him to twist the depressurizing valves for his undersuit. 

“I can’t help it,” Keith says and bites back a smile when Shiro gives him an indulgent look. “You’re just so— _you._ I’m always going to jump you.” 

Keith’s spent the better part of his time knowing Shiro just pining endlessly for him. Honestly, it’s a wonder he can keep his hands to himself at any given time, now that they’re together. It’s still foreign and exciting and new and overwhelming, still the best feeling in the world to know that Shiro, somehow, loves him back and wants to be with him. It’s a thrill he’s never felt before, nothing like the adrenaline rush of cliff-diving or piloting Black. He looks at Shiro and can barely handle the knowledge that they belong to each other, that Shiro is _his_. 

Shiro tugs Keith’s suit down and presses a kiss to his collarbone. It’s an easy gesture, simple, like kissing Keith, kissing any part of Keith’s body, is as instinctive to Shiro as breathing. 

“I know what will cheer you up,” Shiro says, eyes twinkling, and Keith knows exactly what he’s thinking. Shiro has a horrendous poker face, his eyes dark and his smile hinting a secret.

“Oh yeah?” Keith asks, hands falling to Shiro’s thighs and squeezing. “What’s going to cheer me up?” 

Shiro leans forward, kissing him, and that is delightfully distracting. Keith’s still annoyed by Kolivan’s implications, but it’s hard to think about Kolivan when Shiro is kissing him and stripping him down, peeling off his clothing piece by piece. 

“Beautiful baby,” Shiro says as he presses a kiss to the mark he left on Keith’s neck earlier that day, sending his floating hand off to look for the lube. “Let me take care of you, yeah?” 

“You always do,” Keith says and sighs as Shiro kisses him deeper. 

He plucks at Shiro’s clothes, stripping him down while Shiro warms the lube up in his big palm. He smooths his other hand over Keith’s belly as he works, shifting to straddle Keith’s legs. Keith drags his hands over Shiro, watching him as he fingers himself open above Keith, rocking his hips in little pulses to loosen himself up. 

He always takes unbearable care with Keith, but he’s less fussy when it comes to himself. He smears lube over Keith’s cock and then sinks down onto him, fitting snug and easy until he’s firmly in Keith’s lap. 

And he looks so good, always does, bent over Keith with his thighs bracketing Keith’s hips, his smile wicked and his eyes gentle as he looks down at Keith. Keith bites his lip, then reaches for Shiro’s cock, stroking him off as Shiro adjusts to having Keith inside him.

“It’s not like we do this on actually important missions!” Keith says as he cups Shiro’s hips and guides him into the pace he wants, fucking up so his cock slips deeper inside of Shiro. And, okay, apparently he still needs to talk about this, even as Shiro rides him. 

Shiro is a pretty sight, of course. Keith loves to watch Shiro’s head tip back, exposing the perfect column of his throat as he groans his appreciation, rolling his hips. 

“I know, Keith,” Shiro says, breathless as he plants his hands on Keith’s chest, rocking in a slow and steady pace. 

“It’s not like there have been life-threatening missions lately, either,” Keith says, watching Shiro’s cock bob with the movement of his hips, hitting against his stomach. He lifts one hand from Shiro’s hips to palm his cock instead, squeezing until Shiro whimpers. “And what? You think I’m going to let anything happen to you even if that does happen? Obviously I’d protect you.”

“We’d protect each other,” Shiro agrees, shuddering when Keith’s thumb glances over the slit of his cockhead. “But, baby,” Shiro says when he catches his breath, fucking himself down. “You know you’ve thrown away missions for my sake before.” 

“Only once or twice,” Keith mutters. “And that’s what Kolivan said, too.” 

They shift and move together, the only sound between them some barely held breaths. The slick sound of their bodies joined like this will always make Keith feel a little floaty.

“Don’t get me wrong…” Shiro thumbs over one of Keith’s nipples, expression thoughtful when he admits, “… I don’t want us to be separated.” 

Keith bites his lip, whimpering at the sight of Shiro’s big hands on his body. It always does things to him. He loves how good Shiro looks above him, powerful and serene, taking what he wants. Keith always gives him what he wants. 

“But,” Shiro says as they keep moving, “we can’t pretend we haven’t been distracted lately.”

“We just got together,” Keith says, turning pink. “It’s the honeymoon phase.” 

“We’ve been together for over a year, babe,” Shiro says, grinning, equally as pink. It flushes all the way down over his chest. Keith drags his nails over Shiro’s nipples just to make him gasp. He does, and it’s a perfect sound. “We, _oh_ —” Shiro moans as Keith rocks his hips up, “— a year is a bit too long for a honeymoon phase.”

“Hmph,” Keith says. He arches up so he can yank Shiro down and kiss him. He cups Shiro’s waist and fucks into him, using the new angle to hit at Shiro’s prostate with the blunt head of his cock. He swallows Shiro’s garbled moan with a triumphant growl. 

“Keith,” Shiro sighs. 

“I love you,” Keith says, fucking harder into Shiro. “And if the universe couldn’t keep you from me, Kolivan sure as fuck can’t, either.” He grips Shiro hard. “You’re mine. Now keep moving.” 

Shiro grins at him. “I love it when you get all bossy and commanding.” 

It’s a tease, but Keith knows it’s so Shiro won’t get emotional over Keith’s intense loyalty. Keith knows how it tends to make Shiro feel tender. 

“That right?” Keith asks, driving his hips up, stroking hard into Shiro. It makes Shiro arch, groaning out his encouragement. It is, of course, _incredibly_ encouraging. Keith’s just a little addicted to making Shiro make those sounds, making him feel that good. “You always like it when I tell you what to do.” 

“Oh please, mister Senior Blade, I’m just a new recruit,” Shiro says with overly exaggerated batting eyelashes, an innocent look completely ruined when he’s bouncing on Keith’s cock. “I don’t know any better.” 

It makes Keith cackle, throaty and absurd, fucking up hard into Shiro just to watch him writhe. 

“I could show you a thing or two, sure,” Keith says with a toothy grin. 

Shiro pins Keith’s hands down, leaving them up above his head. It brings them chest to chest, Shiro pressing down against him. The angle shifts Keith’s cock inside Shiro, and Shiro grins, grinding down and letting them both feel it. His thighs flex, clenching around Keith. 

Keith turns his head, moaning into the pillow. Shiro bites gently up his neck and Keith can feel the kissing sting of his smile against his skin. 

“Maybe you should,” Shiro says agreeably.

“Maybe I will.” 

Shiro laughs halfway through a moan, which is quite possibly the sexiest sound Keith’s ever heard. He’s prepared to make it happen again when Keith’s PADD gives a shrill chirp from beneath the nest of their clothes they made at the foot of their bed.

Keith’s content to ignore the sound, too wrapped up in Shiro, but Shiro is a workaholic at heart. He gropes blindly for the PADD, looking like he’s not even aware he’s doing it until it’s in his hand. He freezes above Keith. 

Keith sits up, propped onto his elbows. “Wh—” 

“It’s Kolivan,” Shiro says, turning the PADD around so Keith can see the caller ID. 

Keith throws his head back and groans, and it’s far from a sexy one. “What the hell does he want?”

“You can let it—” 

Before Shiro can complete the thought, Keith sits up, snatches the datapad from Shiro’s hands, and flips open the call to audio-only. It would serve Kolivan right to get a video-call and have to see a sweaty, naked Keith wrecking his boyfriend, but he’s not completely heartless. 

He half-expects Shiro to wriggle himself out of Keith’s lap. He doesn’t, though. Instead, he stays seated on Keith’s cock, arms draped across Keith’s shoulders and watching him with a small little smile, like he’s amused by Keith’s ridiculousness. 

“What now?” Keith asks Kolivan, which is probably not charitable, but he’s not feeling particularly warm, fuzzy feelings for Kolivan right now. 

“I wish to discuss the mission briefs from the Vok branch,” Kolivan says. “As we were supposed to at our meeting today.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “Right.” 

His eyes find Shiro’s and he softens when he sees Shiro smiling at him, sympathetic and sweet. Keith is being a petty brat, but Shiro looks at him like he’s precious. The way Shiro looks at him always makes Keith want to be the best version of himself. 

He can feel how his expression goes from annoyed to moony instantly. He brushes his hand over Shiro’s, fingers glancing up his arm and petting over his skin. Shiro’s big hand rests against Keith’s chest, weighted and warm above his heart. 

“I’m a bit—” Keith starts and cuts off abruptly when Shiro lifts his hips, Keith’s cock nearly slipping out of him, and then sinks back down in a luxurious, filthy grind. “Fuck,” Keith breathes out and then clears his throat, blushing. “I—” 

Shiro gestures to the PADD. He grins, wicked and brilliant, and Keith will never understand how anyone can think that Shiro is a good influence on Keith. He’s the absolute worst. 

Keith loves him so much. 

“I— I guess I’ve got time,” Keith says and sounds breathless. 

Shiro looks downright delighted. 

Tentatively, Keith angles his hips up and Shiro grins wider and pushes Keith back onto his back. Once there, he starts rocking against Keith’s cock, resuming the slow and steady pace from earlier. 

Keith does his best to pay attention to Kolivan, to run through all the strategies and observations and insights about the new anti-grav engines in the Viper flyers or the diplomatic envoy sent to Olkarion and its neighboring moons, but it’s very hard to focus on work when Shiro is squeezing around his cock and rolling his hips down, milking Keith in deeper. 

“Keith? Are you still there?” Kolivan asks for the third time in so many minutes when Keith goes randomly silent, staring at Shiro.

“Uh huh,” Keith says, his eyes burning and pinned to Shiro as he moves. 

Kolivan, for his part, resumes his monologue about the importance of organizing the mats in the training rooms by size and then alphabetical ordering. Shiro grabs Keith’s free hand and sucks his fingers into his mouth. It makes Keith want to gasp, belatedly remembering he shouldn’t. 

Keith doesn’t bite the sound back soon enough. He hears the judgement in Kolivan’s pause. Shiro’s and Keith’s eyes meet, and Keith has to hold back his absurd giggle. Shiro smiles around the fingers in his mouth, sucking like it’s Keith’s cock. 

“What are you doing right now, Keith?” Kolivan asks, voice like steel. 

“Sorry,” Keith says, yanking his fingers from Shiro’s mouth in favor of tangling them tight in his hair, yanking him down closer to change the angle of their thrusts. “You caught me in the middle of exercising. I’m still a little breathless.” 

Shiro grins at him and starts rolling his hips again.

“Had to work off some… um,” Keith pauses, biting back a breathy moan, “I had to get off— some frustration. From earlier.” 

Shiro grins, eyes sparkling with the _getting off_ joke he doesn’t speak aloud, and rocks his hips down sharply. He’s a tease. He’s trying to get Keith to make a sound. It’s the meanest thing Shiro’s ever done to him and Keith absolutely loves it. 

Keith talks through everything with Kolivan, and does a remarkable job of keeping quiet as Shiro does everything he can to make him make a noise. He fucks himself on Keith’s cock, thumbs over his nipples, sucks more bruises into his skin. He even goes slow, stroking himself off and putting himself on display, the way Keith can never resist. Keith barely manages to bite back his growl. 

“Keith,” Kolivan says with a deep, deep sigh. “Are you listening?”

Keith swallows. “Yeah,” he whispers, eyes on Shiro. “I’m here.” 

Shiro’s hand drops down against Keith’s stomach, soothing gently as he moves. He wriggles his hips. He’s moving more forcefully now, less focused, and Keith knows he’s close. Keith can feel sweat beading at his forehead. He reaches out, curling his fingers around Shiro’s cock and stroking him off. 

His focus is always on making Shiro feel good. He loves the way Shiro looks when he comes, how he goes taut like a bowstring, arching. He has to slam his hand over his mouth to keep from crying out as he shudders through his orgasm, spilling out over Keith’s fingers. 

It’s nearly overwhelming. Keith’s panting. He’s hardly holding back the sound or concerned about sounding like he’s not having sex with Shiro as he talks on the phone with Kolivan. It’s too late. His eyes are only on Shiro, on the way Shiro moves. 

And then Shiro grins at him, sated and sweaty and perfect, and he bounces on Keith’s cock and Keith is _gone._

Keith muffles his moan by biting into his palm, fucking up hard into Shiro and spilling inside him. Kolivan’s still speaking, rumbling through some data and numbers about recruitment statistics, but Keith really, really doesn’t care. 

He yanks Shiro down and kisses him, sloppy and uncoordinated, and forgets to listen to what Kolivan is saying. 

It’s only once he draws back from the kiss, feeling fuzzy and overwhelmed and smiling up at Shiro like the lovestruck fool he is, that he hears Kolivan say, “… I will contact you when you are less indisposed.” 

“Oh,” Keith says. “Sure, Kolivan.” 

Kolivan hangs up, somehow making even that action feel overly judgmental. 

“You fucking jerk,” Keith says as soon as it’s just the two of them again, petting his hands over Shiro’s warm, sated body.

Shiro laughs. “Oh, something was getting jerked and fucked, alright.” 

“Fuck,” Keith groans. He walked right into that one. 

Shiro looks triumphant, catching his breath, his body flushed with warmth and sweat. He collapses against Keith, nuzzling at his shoulder. He sounds breathless as he sighs and says, “… Kolivan might have a point, baby.” 

“About what? I wasn’t listening to him.” 

Shiro snorts. “I meant the whole ‘Shiro is a distraction’ thing.” 

“Bullshit,” Keith says. “I definitely heard at least half of what he was saying, which means you need to step up your game.”

“I definitely don’t,” Shiro snorts, rolling his eyes. His smirk is cocky and— fuck, Keith loves that. 

“And anyway, you know Ezor and Zethrid are doing this way more than we are, and Kolivan’s not trying to separate _them_.” 

Shiro lifts up to kiss Keith’s nose. It’s unbearably sweet and a touch saccharine, but Keith’s heart melts anyway. Keith lifts his hand to cup Shiro’s cheek. He smiles helplessly when Shiro leans into the touch, his hand coming up to curl gently around Keith’s wrist. 

“I’m not sure if Ezor and Zethrid have had sex while talking politics with Kolivan,” Shiro says. 

“That we know of.” It honestly sounds like something they’d do. 

Shiro’s thumb swipes a steady tempo against Keith’s wrist, tracing over his tendons. “Baby,” he says softly. “You know Kolivan wouldn’t bring it up if he weren’t worried.” 

Keith sighs, deflating. “I know.” 

“We can at least give it a try,” Shiro says. He smiles. “I’ll never forgive myself if I’m preventing you from being the best version of yourself.” 

It feels like a stab in his gut. Keith’s other hand lifts so he can cup Shiro’s face properly, pulling him in to kiss him slow and gentle, with all the sweetness that Shiro makes him feel. When they part, it’s only for him to press his forehead to Shiro’s, keeping him close. 

“You make me the _best_ version of myself,” Keith says, voice thick. “ _You,_ Shiro. You’ve never been my weakness.” 

Shiro smiles, something fragile in his eyes. “You’re the best part of me, too, Keith.” 

Keith shakes his head and kisses him helplessly. It’s definitely too sappy and romantic considering they just essentially fucked in front of Kolivan— again— but Keith doesn’t care. His universe _is_ Shiro. 

He is willing to admit, if secretly, that he’s maybe being a bit dramatic about this. It’s not like not being partnered with Shiro means they’ll never see each other again. He knows that. But Keith’s always hated being told what to do— by anyone other than Shiro, at least. 

Shiro is far too knowing, though. He pets his fingers through Keith’s hair and asks gently, “Is this really about Kolivan wanting to reassign me?” 

Keith looks up at him, uncertain. The anxiety stuck in his gut squirms, but he knows that if anyone will understand, it’s going to be Shiro. He tangles his fingers in Shiro’s hair, petting it away from his face. Shiro’s expression is gentle, looking at Keith with unbearable fondness. 

“I feel… stuck,” Keith says. “I feel like I did at the Garrison. Everybody telling me what to do and shooting down my ideas about how to make things better.” 

Shiro nods with a low hum, prompting Keith to keep going. 

“I just hate it,” Keith grumbles. “This is why you left the Garrison, right? You hated having someone commanding what you can and can’t do.” 

“This is a bit different,” Shiro says. “You know that Kolivan cares for you. He only wants what’s best for you.” 

“Or what he thinks is best,” Keith says. 

“Also,” Shiro says, teasing. “I know _one_ person I’m okay with commanding me.” 

Keith shoves at his shoulder playfully, snorting a laugh. The tease works to relax him, though. Some of the tension drains from his shoulders. 

“Not my point,” Keith says with a sigh. “I just…” 

Shiro kisses his forehead. “You know I understand, baby. Whatever you decide.” He grins. “I won’t be thrilled about being reassigned, but I’m a big boy.” 

Keith’s eyes sweep down over him. “Hm.”

“And it doesn’t change anything for us,” Shiro says, taking up Keith’s hands and squeezing. “Distance won’t change how we feel.” 

Keith nods, his heart feeling so squirmy in his chest. He squeezes Shiro’s hands back. “We shouldn’t have to change,” Keith says. “Unless we want to. If you want more time for yourself—”

“I love being with you,” Shiro says, sounding peaceful and, indeed, overjoyed. He lifts Keith’s hand, kissing his knuckles. “I’m here because I want us to be together.” He turns pink. “I also believe in what the Blades are doing, of course, but—” 

“You wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for me,” Keith agrees with a nod. That’s true. It was Keith’s championing that eventually persuaded Kolivan to add non-Galra to the ranks in the first place, partly motivated to get Shiro out into the stars again. “I’m glad you’re here, Shiro.” 

“Like I said,” Shiro says. “Whatever you want to do, babe.” 

Keith sighs, nodding. 

“Or,” Shiro says and nothing else.

Keith blinks, looking up. “Or?” 

“Or we could fuck off and do our own thing,” Shiro says like it’s a joke, although the glint in his eyes betrays his interest in the idea. 

“What, like quit?” 

Shiro shrugs. “I did it with the Garrison. Why not the Blades, too?” He laughs at Keith’s expression, kissing his cheek. “Just an observation. You don’t… seem as happy with them as you were before, Keith. That’s all.”

Keith grunts, looking down at their hands. “Yeah. I… Well. I feel stuck, like I said.” 

Shiro nods. “Let’s just wait it out for now. We can go get some food, rest for tonight, see how we feel in the morning. I can talk to Kolivan. Maybe if we just cool it with the sex in semi-public places, he’ll relax.” 

Keith sighs, letting Shiro pull him into his arms. He tries to relax, but now he’s thinking about it. 

Shiro notices, of course. “Keith?” 

“Shiro,” Keith says, shifting to straighten his back, staring into Shiro’s eyes. “What if we did that?” 

“What?”

“Our own thing.” He licks his lips. “We have everything we need. Atlas, my blade, the two of us… Think of it, Shiro.” He drapes his arms over Shiro’s shoulders. “Think of all the things you’ve wanted to do but Kolivan keeps putting on the backburner. All the ideas I have that he keeps calling overly radical. If we’re our own bosses— our own leaders of our own organization, we get to pick what we do.” 

Shiro’s mouth twitches, like he’s amused. Mostly, he just looks proud. “Baby,” he says, smoothing his hands up Keith’s sides. “You make it sound so easy to kickstart your own universal humanitarian nonprofit.” 

Keith shrugs. “After all the shit we’ve done? This is nothing. Can’t be any harder than piloting sentient lions or dismantling a millennia-old empire, right?” 

Shiro laughs, shaking his head. “Well, when you put it that way…” 

“We don’t have to be hasty, I guess. Patience,” Keith says with a roll of his eyes when Shiro flashes him an indulgent look. He kneads his knuckles into the back of Shiro’s neck. “But… think about it?” 

Shiro smiles. “I’d go anywhere with you, Keith.” He laughs. “You’re taking my joke really seriously.”

“Your joke sounded seriously good,” Keith says. “It sounds… perfect.” 

Shiro hums. “It would be nice to do our own thing, to not worry about what some higher-ups have to say. Do all the things we’ve wanted to do.” 

Keith nods, his heart thrumming in his chest. “Yeah.”

“Yeah.” 

They sit in a silence with that, the thoughts washing between them. Keith knows not to be too hasty, to let the idea simmer. But he likes the thought of it. It sounds good. Really good. Perfect. 

“What do you say, Shiro?” Keith asks, voice soft, cupping Shiro’s chin to tip him back up to look into his eyes. “Want to be a co-leader with me?” 

Shiro’s smile is a slow unfurling thing, but so incredibly sweet. Keith wants to be wrapped in his arms forever. 

“Yeah, Keith,” Shiro says, laughing softly. “I’d love that.” 

“Then let’s do it,” Keith says. He grins. “Can’t wait to see Kolivan’s face when I tell him.”

Shiro throws his head back, laughing. Keith can’t resist the inviting curve of his throat, leaning in to nuzzle and bite a few marks into his perfect skin. It’s worth it to hear Shiro’s laugh cut off into a breathy moan, his fingers tangling tight in Keith’s hair. 

-

Kolivan approaches Keith the next day after training of the new recruits. Keith’s mopping his face with a towel, his blade heavy at his side and returned to its untransformed state. He feels good, bone-tired and productive, his energy all buzzy. 

Shiro is across the room, sending him bedroom eyes. He’s not the least bit subtle about it, but it’s understandable. Watching Keith spar always gets Shiro hot. 

Keith blows Shiro a kiss, watching him turn red with a grin. He turns back towards Kolivan. “What’s up?” 

“I wish to discuss our earlier conversation,” Kolivan says, stately and unruffled as usual. “I don’t like how we left it.” 

“Oh, right, that,” Keith says, tossing aside the towel. “Don’t worry about it— we’re good.” 

Kolivan doesn’t blink, but Keith gets the impression he’s taken him by surprise. “Oh?” 

“Yeah,” Keith says. He knows it’s not super charitable, but Keith can’t help but be a brat about it. He shrugs. “Shiro and I are just going to leave and do our own thing. We’re a package deal and all that. Do the Galra have the concept of ‘two weeks notice’, by the way?” 

He doesn’t wait for Kolivan’s response, already heading back towards Shiro. For the first time in all the time he’s known Kolivan, he actually hears the man sputter. Keith’s a little sorry he missed the facial expression that accompanied such a noise.

But it’s alright. He has better sights anyway, like a sweaty, smiling Shiro who just grins wider as Keith returns to his side, where he’s always belonged. That’s not about to change.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stardropdream)


End file.
